gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Phone Guy - The Lost Tapes
Chapter I Scott finally woke up to the ringing of his alarm clock. “''How long has that been going off for?” He thought. He yawned and sat up to turn it off. When Scott saw the time he jumped out of his bed. “''He’s going to kill me!” Scott thought as he ran around getting dressed. Finally getting dressed, he ran out the door to his car, hoping he could still make it before opening. Weaving through traffic, Scott came up with an idea how to get into work, without being seen. Since he had his security key with him, he could hopefully go around to the back door and get inside before Vincent noticed he wasn’t there. Vincent was the manager of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza and one very easy person to get mad quickly. While Scott tried to stay on his good side, it usually didn't work out too well. Scott started to think about why it mattered so much to Vincent that he was there so early before opening. It’s not like Scott had to do that much before the restaurant opened. He didn’t even have to do that much while the restaurant was open. He just had to be there to make sure the animatronics weren’t stolen, and that nothing happened to the kids. Before he could think about it anymore he was pulling into the parking lot, where he saw Vincent standing at the door, looking a bit agitated. Scott prepared himself for the coming onslaught of complaints as Vincent walked towards him as he got out of his car. “Scott thank god you’re here.” Scott tried to think of something to say, but had no clue what to even think after hearing those words come from Vincent’s mouth. “Come again?” Scott finally managed to say. “Listen, Lenny quit this morning, completely out of the blue, but he was making the cassette tapes for the new summer employees.” Vincent told him. “This all involves me how?” Scott asked. “I need you to start doing the cassettes, and have them on my desk sometime in the next three days.” Vincent told him turning around and starting to head for the front door. “Wait a minute. Wait a minute!” Scott yelled at Vincent, running to get in front of him. “What makes you think I’m going to start doing the cassette tapes? I’d be working twice as much if I did.” Scott asked, a little out of breath. Vincent sighed and looked at Scott, “I’ll pay you half of what Lenny was getting, on top of your regular paycheck. Look it isn’t that hard, you just read some information we give to you on cards, and try to make them feel at ease. You know some of these kids get pretty nervous their first day on the job. They need somebody, even somebody through a cassette tape, to make them feel like the whole world isn’t going to explode.” Scott started to think about Vincent’s offer for a few seconds. “Give me all you were paying Lenny, not just half, and I’ll do it.” Scott replied. He could swear a vein was starting to form on one of Vincent’s temple. “Scott, come on man, I really need the tapes before these kids start coming in to get jobs. I’ll see what I can do about the pay bu-” “No.” Scott interrupted, “All of Lenny’s pay for sure, or I won’t do it.” Scott could actually see the vein pulsing now. “Scott come on, you don’t need all of Lenny’s pay, I swear it’s not that much work.” Vincent told him. “I guess you can find someone else to do it then.” Scott replied, turning towards the restaurant. “Scott, wait a second.” Vincent said while rubbing his temples, “You can take all of Lenny’s pay, but I swear if you slack off I’ll start doing the tapes. I’ll even fire you. Do we understand each other?” Scott was a little caught off guard, but he nodded to Vincent anyway. “Good. The new phone in your office has a built in cassette recorder. It’s on your desk next to the announcements you need to record. You can work during your lunch break.” Vincent said. “Wait, what?” Scott said, “During my lunch break? That’s insane! You only give us fifteen minutes for lunch!” Scott said to him, trying his best not to yell. “You can have fifteen extra minutes to do the tapes then. They aren’t that long Scott, most of the time they’re barely more than four minutes.” Vincent replied. “Do we finally have a deal?” Vincent said while holding out his hand. “Sure, why not.” Scott said while shaking Vincent’s hand. “Great, now get in there, we’re about to open and you’re almost half an hour late.” Vincent said angrily, while walking quickly inside. “''Now that's the evil Vincent I know.” Scott thought while following Vincent inside. Scott went to his storage locker and pulled out his uniform. Scott knew that they were on budget cuts, but his uniform consisted of; a beaten up, smelly jacket, and a bent badge shaped like Freddy Fazbear’s head. The only upside about the uniform, was that Scott finally seemed to be getting rid of the smell in the jacket. While the downsides were many in number, there was one thing that was worse than all of them put together. He had lost the badge a few weeks before and still hadn’t found it. He had checked everywhere, but after looking over the restaurant at least three times, he figured one of the kids must have taken it after he dropped it somewhere. Scott stopped thinking about the lost badge as he started walking towards the front again, wearing the half of his uniform he still had. He had to get to the front for inspection, before he could start doing his morning preparations. Inspection was every day, so the company could make sure employees were in uniforms, clean, and actually their employees. There had been one or two incidents before where people had posed as employees to try and get to the kids. When they implemented the inspections, nothing really happened after that. In fact, nothing really unusual had ever taken place at the restaurant. There was a diner though. A diner the company had bought, so they could see how Fredbear worked. It had been almost five years ago, when it happened. One night a kid got locked out of the diner while a party was going on. They looked for him but couldn’t find him, until the next morning. His body was found under a window in the back. Strangest thing about it was that the night before, Freddy had locked up, staring at that window. After that night their business went down, and they had to sell it to the company. After a year later Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza finally opened, with Fredbear, five new animatronics, and even two new springsuit animatronics. The springsuits had to be Scott’s favorite, not just because of how creepy the others were, but because they actually allowed people to get in and wear them, with the gear still inside. Scott might have liked the new animatronics just as much, if it wasn’t for the new Puppet animatronic. Technically it wasn’t all that new, it was something the diner had been working on before they started losing business. Scott looked over to it as he stood in line with the other employees for inspection. "''It looks like it's always... thinking." Scott thought to himself. Whatever was going on behind that mask, it gave Scott the heebie-jeebies. Scott’s attention was drawn back to the inspection as Vincent reached him. “Alright, where’s your badge Scott?” Vincent said after looking at Scott. “I’ve told you for the past couple of weeks, it’s been missing.” Scott replied bitterly. “It better come up soon then, we can’t afford to buy you a replacement.” Vincent told him, while writing something down. Scott held in the rest of his remarks as Vincent finished whatever he was writing. When Vincent moved on to the next employee Scott started going around the restaurant. He had to make sure all the animatronics were still on the premises. Usually an easy task, when you considered the fact that almost all of the animatronics were always where the noise was. It was because of some new hearing sensors they gave them. It helped out a lot to keep them near the children, since they always make the most noise. All of the animatronics had it except for Fredbear and the Puppet. Fredbear was too old to try and mess around with. The Puppet was more of a stationary animatronic, sitting in an over-sized windup box. After seeing all of the animatronics in their general places, he went around turning on all of the cameras. These were the main tools of Scott’s job, helped him see everywhere in the restaurant while sitting in the comfort of his office. The cameras used to be left on all the time, but that was before they hired a night guard. Vincent figured we needed someone to watch the place at night, to make sure nobody broke in and stole money, or the animatronics. When the new guy was first hired, the cameras would still be on when Scott got here. After a couple more nights, the cameras were turned off in the morning. It was because the night guard started using up all of the backup generators power. In order to save money, Vincent had bought a backup generator to use in emergency cases. Apparently an emergency was making sure that absolutely no power was used at night, to get a couple bucks off the electricity bill. The generator had at least ten hours of electricity stored in it, but somehow the new guy had been using all of it. Each camera had to be switched over manually if all of the generator’s power had been used. Scott didn’t have the slightest clue how the new guy used all of the power though. There wasn’t anything that should be able to drain power that quickly besides the doors to the security office. He shouldn’t have any reason to use those though. The doors themselves were five inches of solid steel, and used a lot of power to move. The doors could protect against anything that could happen in the restaurant. Scott had no idea what the new guy could be using those for though. He shouldn’t have to protect himself from anything. The only thing that could actually happen is the animatronics would go back there with him because of the noise he’d make. That might be a good enough reason right there to keep the doors shut, how scary the animatronics must look at night. Just the thought of what they must look like at night gave Scott a cold chill down his spine. “''Poor guy must be scared half to death...''” Scott thought as he finished turning back on the camera. After turning back on all the cameras, Scott went to the security office. Scott sat down in his chair and checked that all the cameras were on before leaning back in the chair and putting his hands together. When he looked at his desk, he saw the new phone and announcements. With a groan he sat back up and looked through the announcements. Looking at the clock he saw it was a few minutes before opening. While he did have the extra lunch break from Vincent, there was no way Scott was going to use that for anything besides eating. So he decided he would do all of his recordings in the morning instead. He picked up the phone and skimmed over the first announcement, something for any new springsuit operators they might hire. Scott read over the announcement again a few more times, making sure he knew everything he had to say. He looked at the phone and the announcements again, and leaned back in his chair, while putting his feet up on the desk. “What have you gotten yourself into Scott…” He said out loud, while rubbing his eyes. He sighed and pulled his feet off the desk. Scott sat up straight again as he reached for the phone. He looked around and found the record button for it. Clearing his throat, Scott hit the button and held the phone up. “Uh, hello! Hello, hello!” Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Fan Stories Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:McKagan Productions Pieces